kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
World 3
World 3-1: モーレイ海哨戒 Reconnaissance in the More Sea | exp = 310 | code = モーレイ海哨戒 | text = 北方海域に艦隊を進出させ、モーレイ海を哨戒せよ！ }} Stage Guide *With decent luck, you can solo 3-1 with single submarines, just like 2-3 and 2-4 in previous world. Recommended lv25 with 5 stars. Turbine-equipped one is more preferable. *S rank in boss node : 1 AV (1 ko-hyoteki, 2 zuiun), 2 CV (1 green each), 1BB (maxed, remodel unnecessary), 1 CAV (1 cannon, 3 zuiun), 1CLT (1 oxy torp with 1 ko-hyoteki) .or if you want to save ur bauxite, change CAV with another BB Nodes And Enemy Encounters Transport Fleets: Node E Drops Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List World 3-2: キス島沖 Offshore of Kis Island | exp = 320 | code = キス島撤退作戦 | text = 駆逐艦のみの高速艦隊で、敵艦隊に包囲された北方海域キス島に突入！ 島の守備隊を無事収容せよ！ }} Stage Guide *In order to get to the Boss Node H, you will need to use a fleet of destroyers only. Having other type of ship inside your fleet will make the Compass Girl direct you to Node A all the time *All destroyers should be remodeled, equipped with torpedoes (quarduple torpedo or oxygen torpedo for better damage), and have their stats maxed (at least Torpedo and Armor stats). *Sparkle your fleet before every try if you aren't already, it might make far more of an impact than turbines do. *Equip「Emergency Repair」(応急修理要員) if you don't feel confident. *Use line abreast formation (単横) to avoid damage on your way and do night battle to take out the boss if your firepower is not enough for the day battle. *You'll need to be patient, it might take 1 try or dozens of tries to clear 3-2. *3-2-A is a great place to level up using the following fleet composition: **Flagship: whatever ship you want to level up. *#If you have submarine: 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) SSx1」. Enemies will prioritize attacking your submarine whenever possible since all of them can attack a submarine. You will therefore incur minimum cost to resources, time (Submarines are cheap and quick to repair) and risk while gaining 558 EXP per battle for flagship and 744 EXP for MVP. *#If you have no submarine: 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) BBx1」. CV will take out 4-5 ships while BB takes out the remaining ships. With that composition, you can level 2 DD at the same time. Not as resource efficient as the first one, but reasonable if you do not have a submarine that can evade. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Transport Fleets: Node H Drops World 3-3: アルフォンシーノ方面 the Alfonsinoes | exp = 330 | code = アルフォンシーノ方面進出 | text = 空母2隻以上を擁する空母機動部隊を持って北方海域へ進出。 敵情の強行偵察を敢行せよ！ }} Stage Guide * Fleet composition requires 2 CV/CVL to make it to the boss node. * One of the best way to farm furniture coins (node J gives medium box, node K gives large box) Nodes And Enemy Encounters Drops World 3-4: 北方海域全域 The Whole Area of Northern Sea | exp = 350 | code = 北方海域艦隊決戦 | text = 北方海域奥地に敵艦隊の大規模泊地を発見！我が艦隊の総力を 挙げてこれを撃滅せよ！ }} Stage Guide *4BB 2CV Seems fairly reliable at getting to the Boss node (Unverified) Nodes And Enemy Encounters Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List